Raido Σ
PAGE UNDER RECONSTRUCTION known by his alias as the (Midnight Massacre 夜中惨殺 Zansatsu Yonaka) He is the Alternate Dimension counterpart of Raido X. He is a nomadic shinobi who is a part of the Uchiha Clan. Despite his knowledge of this Raido cares little about it or about the clan in general . After escaping the Devil's Playground he began to Believe life was an affliction and that all suffered from the Three great poisons. His endgame is unknown but his motives as A Corrupt Buddha are clear. Background During nine tails attack on the leaf village a young Raido was separated from his parents who guided others to safety. The explosions and debris winded up being the reason for this separation and he was knocked out by the impending chaos around him which led to him drifting in and out of consciousness. In his momentary confusion a hand reached out to promising to guide him safely back to his parents, this person was none other than Orochimaru who had ambition far beyond getting the boy back to his family. A young Raido passed out from a severe concussion just as he takes Orochimaru’s hand and wakes up in the care of Orochimaru within one of his many secret labs. The young boy awoke with a severe case of amnesia due to the blow he sustained during the fox’s rampage on the village and had no memory prior to waking up to where he was now. Orochimaru knew of the child’s background that he was of the Uchiha Clan and remembered the many years of research he and Kabuto had done on the Stone Tablet in the Naka Shrine. With the child’s memory gone Orochimaru saw a glimmer of hope for his ambitions as he could experiment on the child freely. He could use the idea of bring back the child’s memory as the gateway to freely do what he wanted to his body knowing the child would agree and offer no resistance. Under the banner of restoring his memory Orochimaru began to conduct experiments. Project:Rebirth Following the hypothesis he and Kabuto gathered from many years of studying the stone tablet in the Naka Shrine he began to splice the child’s DNA with that of Hashirama Senju's. Orochimaru carefully rewrote Raido’s DNA to sync and co-exist with that of Hashiramas. The experimentation so far proved to be successful as the boy lived through the procedures, however in order to see the fruit of his work he would need to run test on the boy to see if the Rinnegan would activate. Raido was placed in brutal tests that he barely passed but no evolution was present not Sharingan or Rinnegan. This first failed attempt caused Orochimaru to place Raido back into the lab where could perhaps experiment further. Going back over their notes Kabuto and Orochimaru searched doggedly to find where they had gone wrong and even sent Kabuto to retrieve others various objects that would assist what he dubbed Project:REBIRTH. After years of missions to gather more research for their hypothesis from the tablet. Kabuto introduced the idea to perhaps strengthen the boys own genes and DNA. Using the DNA he gathered from Madara Uchiha he later spliced it into the boy’s body in hopes of enhancing not only his DNA but amplify his oculars powers should he unlock them. Orochimaru being defeated by Sasuke left full control of Project:Rebirth in the sole hands of Kabuto. Some years later after Kabuto spliced Madara’s DNA into the child body by rewriting Raido’s and Hashiramas DNA to better cope with the new cells. Allowing them to go through the mitosis stage in a controlled manner to ensure the cells did not destroy the child’s body. The second experiment was more delicate than the first as Orochimaru had already rewritten Raido’s original DNA to fit that of Hashirama’s and adding another to it was extremely dangerous. Raido’s heart was said to have stopped, through pure will and sheer determination the boy fought back to life making the operation successful. After a successful operation Kabuto once again interrupted the cryo-stasis animation jutsu. Awoke the young man, filling his head with more lies and as before ran a series of brutal test to force the evolution. Raido was placed in what Kabuto kept in line with Orochimaru's original Three Stages of Hell. Each stage was meant to push Raido to his absolute limit and place in him kill or be killed situations. These tests were grueling and barbaric. Raido fought in heinous conditions and handicapped situations. Raido was placed up against numerous experiments that included other children, adults odd sub species genetically altered by the Sannin and even well trained shinobi all with one main objective. Survive or die trying. Each of the three stages were meant to induce a life threatening situation to force the evolution of his clans visual prowess, or the Rinnegan. Testing his physical, mental and spiritual prowess ensuring that his taijutsu, genjutsu and Ninjutsu were challenged. Orochimaru made sit clear to a young Raido his failure to pass these test would result in his death. Should he pass then he only earned the right to live to see the end of the day, a gift in itself according to the Sannin Throughout the exams Raido exhibited an huge increase in his physical prowess, his strength, speed, and durability was two times greater than any child his age however it appeared Raido had developed a small case of mental instability and had not yet grown accustom to power now coursing through his young body. Orochimaru deducted from this that while Raido showed great promise in his spiritual energy his body needed more time to adjust and grow and possibly go through puberty. Impressed with Raido's desire to live and his new abilities but disappointed in the lack and inabilities of the child’s ability to produce his clans renowned sharingan. Knowing the teen was impatient with Kabuto's pretense of regaining his memory he needed to ensure the boy the next test would work. Which he managed to do alongside Kabuto place the boy in suspended animation again. Conducted a third procedure which unknown to Kabuto due to the rise of the Fourth Shinobi War was a success. Kabuto left the lab and headed out to make preparation for war and never returned to Project: Rebirth. Warring Child Demon: Birth of the Dark Slayer During the field testing phases of Project:Rebirth, Orochimaru made all his experiments fight to ensure that he was aware of who was entitled of being called the strongest. They were each placed under the impression the winner would win their freedom from him and the losers would simply die during these trials. This of course was a lie Orochimaru held these games to weed out the weak experiments so he no longer had to waste his time on them. His plan was to use field data as a means to measure which was worth progressing forward with his work and which were to be abandoned. With their lives on the line and freedom just outside their grasp the experiments fought each other savagely, and brutally. Whether it was underhanded tactics, or their weird abilities given to them by Orochimaru each fought like their life depended on it, when ironically it did. Raido as Project: Rebirth was no different as he was given the same task as the rest to fight and gain freedom or be killed and forgotten. He faced other children, adults, prisoners, animals, genetic spliced creatures, failed curse mark experiments, and often time fought them in less than ideal conditions. Fighting in the dark grimy atmosphere of the Hideout and special stages Orochimaru build for them to carry out these order in. It was in these battles for survival among the surviving experiments who also won their challenges and Orochimaru and Kabuto that Raido earned both of his monikers. The first the being Dark Slayer, which Kabuto christened after observing how Raido used the poor visibility conditions to stalk his prey and slay them in darkness without even allowing them to scream in pain. Which ended up with Raido being reward with the blade he later improved and called the Yorukaze. Orochimaru dubbed him the Warring Child Demon, and Warring Demon as he got older. In his very first triumph Raido soon learned much like others who survived their freedom was not true freedom. Rather the freedom of the gift of life Orochimaru provided for them to live to see the end of the day. Orochimaru and Kabuto both made it abundantly clear that the only reward was the freedom and right to live to keep being experimented on blatantly stating that if anyone objected he was more than willing to allow them to fight him for their freedom. At first a young Raido was hurt by the prospect he was lied to but made no show of it nor did he have time to. For Raido this was just more of the same he saw over the course of the next ten years, faces changed, names changed but the name of the game didnt. Win and live to see another day or die and be forgotten. The few friend Raido did make he had to cut down and kill which was set up by Orochimaru to keep alliances and friendship from forming. Well aware of the strength in numbers. These acts kept Raido on level ground with everyone believing the rest around him were just associates until their was a target placed on their back. Raido lived under the banner of killing to live and did so to anything that was placed as a direct threat to that. Despite Raido's excellent field testing record and alarming number of people he killed over the span of tens years from a child to teenager. Raido had still yet to unlock the Rinnegan or his clans dojutsu prowess the Sharingan. The Fallen Buddha Personality Appearance Abilities Intelligence Ninjutsu Chakra Quality Physical Prowess Kapu Kuialua Is an ancient martial art based on bone breaking, joint locks, throws, pressure point manipulation, strikes, usage of various weapons, and battlefield strategy. Its actual name of fighting art was referred to as "Kuʻialua", literally meaning two hits. This fighting style was so lethal that in two hits it could completely maim an opponent joints and bones, by literally breaking them. it is unknown where Raido Σ learned this style but claims to have learned it at a young age. His master to make sure he learned it correctly put Raido through brutal training sessions before their final bout. To which they would fight to the death. Raido winded up killing his master, and the other students who practiced under them to prove his dominance over them and the fighting style. When Combined with his sharingan he is able to utilize this fighting style with alarming accuracy, and deadly results. The injuries obtained from fighting him in close combat often result in horrifying injuries that cause terminal damage to a shinobis life. Due to the horrific results left behind of his fighting style medical ninjas have labeled his fighting style a Forbidden art, one not to be taught nor passed down due to its savage style of attacks. However Raido has no intention of teaching this style keep it only for himself. The style is also known as the two hit Joint manipulation literally as in two hits by high impact coordinated strikes an opponents limbs can be completely ravaged. This and the aspect of the way it was taught to Raido is the main reason he will not pass this style on to anyone. Genjutsu Raido Σ unlike Raido X is very talented in casting Genjutsu, while it is not his strongest way of combat his style of genjutsu is among the most painful around. His genjutsu revolves around Mind Numbing pain, or the after math of wars. However due to his unstable thoughts his genjutsu is diffucult to encounter due to the effects constantly changing. His genjutsu have ranged from showing the enemy the pain of having their limbs maimed one by one or left with horrific war injuries, to being trapped in a never ending game, or puzzle that occupies their mind while he finished them off. Due to his Sharingan and hit unstable mind he is very hard to place under genjutsu, much less keep for extended period of time. However like his counter part he has a knack for taking control of the genjutsu others place on him, and dragging them into it. . He prefers to use his sharingan for the basis of genjutsu and is well known for his Ghost of the Monarch Butterfly Jutsu or the Ghastly Monarch Illusion. Dojutsu Sharingan Raido awakened his Sharingan at the age of 8 when he was attacked in the forest by a pack of wolves in the mountains of Yamagakure he survived as he was able to track the wolves movements and defend himself until help arrived. After this he began to practice nonstop to master the ins and outs of the sharingan and can keep it activated with next to no drain on his chakra levels. He is a master of the hypnotic ability of the eye as seen when he is interrogating enemies or putting thought into their mind. his eye even by the uchiha standards is rare and Unique as he possess the ability to Use Kamui and utilize the Space-Time Migration to slip through a pocket dimension, he uses this to warp long distances and find anyone he wants no matter where they are. These abilities alone made his eyes sought after by those around the world looking for dojutsu. His proficiency with the Kamui has improved immensely since his Becoming of Raido Σ as he can swallow a persons body whole in another dimension, subtracting the time his opponent has to space or when he drags them into his dimension. He even used his new found talent with Kamui to create his Dark Slayer style that allows him to cut his opponents using Space and Time. Hes even created off brand jutsu using the Kamui as its basis trapping his opponents in dimensional prisons, and sealing them off in from the real world. His sharingan has also becomes more focused as no he has shown the ability to take over the minds of beast and people and rather than tame them altering their sense of purpose, and goals, even giving them a false sense of tranquility. He is extremely well versed in his Sharingan, however his ture calling and prowess in the sharingan his is Kamui. Mangekyo Sharingan Raido Σ obtain the Amaterasu and Tsukiuyomi and trained to obtain and gain access to the Kamui which allowed him to use Space-time. Through time and practice of the jutsu Once Raido activated his Mangekyo in a battle where he and his team were under heavy fire he opened it and manage to protect his teammates, Through time and practice of the jutsu Raido Σ has become a masterful user of the Kamui. His ability to swallow and entire persona under seconds and trap them and convey have made him a varying dangerous man while Using the Kamui. While he never really used his Other mangekyo abilities as much he showed proficient enough use with them that it made other fear fighting him after he activated his sharingan. However in time he would suffer from the backlash of the overuse and did battle with his brother Takenshi. Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan After the defeat of his brother and the transplant of his eyes he gained the ability to never lose sight again, Most Uchiha master at least one power of their Mangekyo for Raido it was the Kamui which has become his most versatile and yet dangerous weapon in his time of battle. He can Transport a entire person in a alarming rate of speed almost instantly depending on the level of focus he applies to the jutsu the acquisition of his brother eyes allowed him to create several moves based on the principles of the Kamui. He was once know as the God father of the Kamui a name he would adhere to as he stated he was that jutsu's greatest master. Rinnegan Where Raido X went and studied the Rinnegan on his own to obtain and master his evolution. Raido Σ by way of Fa' rao and Terrax suggested he learned the dojutsu. With the Help of Terrax who was of Uzumaki lineage, Fa' rao heped Raido obtain the Rinnegan. However due to the hatred and clouded mind that rest in the heart and mind of Raido his evolution was imperfect. Causing only one of his eyes to morph into the Rinnegan. Unlike most who cam activate and deactivate their Rinnegan, Raido Σ can not, so even when he deactivates his sharingan eye, his other eye ramins transformed, giving him of an off appearance of two different eyes. However despite this incomplete change, he still has shown decent skill with the Six Paths Technique able to use all six in a respectable manner. Attacking from odd angles and useing the paths in ways others did not think to use. His Rinnegan and Eternal Mangenkyo combined he can still use his susanoo, and use his kamui (left eye abilities, and Amaterasu. His Susanoo happens to be his most used ability, as he can create powerful offesive and defensive maneuvers. When combined with his Rinnegan he creates a barrier around his Susanoo, that used the abilities of the Preta Path to absorb ninjutsu, making him virutally invincible to long distance techniques. meaning one has to fight with powerful Taijutsu based attacks. his Susanoo can be manifested body parts at a time, or entirely. Possessing a lower half with extremities. His Susanoo is among perhaps the most uniques possessing a Rinnegan eye in the center of his forehead, donnning a cloak and a mask. With its unaturaly high defense and its powerful offensive power, he has been quoted as unbeaten when fighting in this manner. Trivia